


First Time

by StarWarsRocksMySocks2



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cuties, Dorks, F/F, First Time, Nervous Asami, first time sleeping together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsRocksMySocks2/pseuds/StarWarsRocksMySocks2
Summary: After returning from the spirit world, Korra and Asami sleep together in the same bed for the first time. Asami had no idea she'd be dealing with a kicker. Korrasami. Short, soppy one shot.





	First Time

I do not own The Legend of Korra or any of its characters.

Asami didn't know why she felt nervous about sleeping with Korra for the first time.

Spirits, it's not like it was even the first time they'd slept next to each other. They'd slept side by side on their trip to the Spirit World.

That was different though, Asami reasoned. They'd slept under rustling trees, on soft grass, tucked into their own sleeping bags. A bed was something a lot different, something more intimate - and that made Asami's head swim with excitement and an odd nervousness.

Sure, they'd kissed in the Spirit World and that had solidified their relationship - they'd put on the label, they were girlfriends. Together.

Not gal pals. Just to get that out there.

Still, Asami couldn't help the nervousness that rippled through her body when she changed into her nightwear in the bathroom.

She'd happily undress in front of Korra in her room, but she knew how awkward Korra could be.

Asami smiled, shaking her head in amusement as she thought about their date that occurred barely two hours previous. Awkward and nervous Korra was certainly amusing.

The raven haired woman checked herself in the mirror quickly. She ruffled her hair at the back and sides, leaning forward to get a closer look at her face.

She'd removed the makeup she usually wore. She knew Korra loved it when she looked natural but her damn nerves made her doubt everything.

Who even gets nervous about sleeping in the same bed as their girlfriend?

"Everything okay in there?" Asami heard Korra's voice from the bedroom.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be two seconds." She said quickly, taking one last quick glance in the mirror.

Taking one last deep, precious breath, Asami opened the door. She shut it quietly behind her, desperately trying to think of something to say to hide how nervous she felt. All that came out was a barely coherent mumble about not being able to button up her night shirt.

Korra raised a brow but didn't say anything, shuffling a little to the side to allow more room for Asami to lay beside her.

Asami observed the younger girl silently while slowly walking over to the bed. Korra was propped up by pillows, sat in the middle but slightly to the right side.

The Avatar was wearing a slightly oversized sleeveless tank that showed off Korra's muscles. The CEO almost wanted to laugh, Korra clearly had something against sleeves - not that she was complaining; Asami would happily stare at Korra's arms all day and night.

Asami scratched her head nervously; but shot her hand down faster than lightning when she realised she was displaying her anxiousness to Korra. "So do you, uh, have a side?"

Korra smirked lovingly at her and shuffled a little more, patting the empty spot beside her. "No, I usually go for the middle but I don't want to push you off." She paused and looked up at her, "Do you have a side?" She said, rushing her words when she realised she could be lying on Asami's preferred spot.

Asami shook her head, giggling at the look on Korra's face.

The dark haired woman climbed in beside Korra, who had already slid down into the pillows, tucked under the blankets.

Asami, willing herself to just man up and get a grip of herself, shuffled down until she was eye level with the Avatar.

"Shall I grab the light?" Asami asked quietly, captivated by Korra's shining blue eyes.

Korra smiled, almost excitedly, and shook her head. "I was planning on talking with my wonderful girlfriend for a bit before we go to sleep."

A sudden confidence came over Asami and she leant forward, stopping inches away from Korra's face, lips barely touching. "I was planning on doing a little more than talking."

Nervousness forgotten, Asami leant forward and pressed her lips to Korra's, pale hands cupping Korra's warm face.

Asami's heart leaped when she felt Korra smile into the kiss.

.

Asami awoke for the fourth time that night. Glancing over at the clock perched on the wall, she saw that it was a little past 10am.

Asami was happy to have managed to sleep in so late, ever since the death of her father she often found herself waking up extremely early, with her mind swimming with memories and thoughts of her late father.

Asami couldn't help but smile as she rolled over to see Korra still asleep. The Avatar lay on her back, one hand resting on her stomach over the covers, the other underneath Asami's neck.

Asami closed her eyes, feeling content with waking up to the sight of her girlfriend sleeping peacefully. The CEO shuffled a little closer to Korra, resting her head on Korra's shoulder and placing a hand over Korra's.

Korra didn't react whatsoever, making Asami giggle.

Korra had woken her up three times that night. Not intentionally, of course, Korra would never interrupt Asami's sleep on purpose. Korra was always saying how she worked herself too hard, how she needed to give herself more time to rest.

The thing was, Asami was quite a light sleeper - Korra, on the other hand, definitely was not. In fact, she was the absolute opposite of a light sleeper.

And to add to being a heavy sleeper, she was also quite a restless sleeper too.

That wasn't the only thing Asami had discovered while sleeping with Korra in a bed.

Korra snored. Not loudly, but it was more like heavy breaths with a slight snore. In no way did it surprise the nonbender - Korra just seemed to be the type to snore. Her suspicions had been confirmed, but Asami found it adorable either way.

Another thing, Korra didn't keep still. Ever.

Much like her bashful personality, her sleeping posture was everywhere.

Asami estimated that Korra changed her sleeping position at least once or twice an hour. When they'd eventually fallen asleep, Korra had her arms wrapped around Asami, pulling the older girl to her chest.

When Asami awoke two hours later, Korra had yanked the covers off of the CEO and was facing away from her, half of the thin duvet hanging uselessly on the floor.

Asami had shook her head in amusement and tried to wrestle the covers back, which soon proved to be no use, since Korra's muscular arms had a death grip on them.

Shivering, she had to practically glue herself to Korra's back keep warm.

When she awoke for the second time, an hour or so later, Korra was smack bang in the middle of the bed, laying face down in the pillow with one leg raised and bent at the knee, forcing a void between the two bodies.

It was the force of Korra's knee coming up that had woken the young CEO up.

Just when Asami was drifting back into sleep, the knee that was jutting into her retracted and Korra moved again, her arms shuffling under the pillow her head was lay on.

And the final time the Avatar had woken her up, Asami nearly screamed in frustration.

It had been a little past 5am and she was getting cranky, like she did every morning when she was awoken early.

Her frustration instantly faded when she felt a strong arm snaking around her waist and warm breath hitting the back of her neck.

Asami rolled her eyes when her heart fluttered at the feeling of Korra being so close to her. This damn girl had woken her up 3 times in one night and there she was getting butterflies over that very fact.

And now, as Asami watched Korra sleeping, she started moving again.

Preparing her body to get kicked or punched - who knew when it came to Korra - Asami shied away slightly when Korra started shuffling around the sheets.

A few moment later her face was in Asami's neck.

The CEO wrapped her arms around the younger girl and closed her eyes, appreciating the warmth radiating for the Avatar's body.

A few minutes later, Asami reached down to scratch an itch that had been irritating her for a few seconds.

Korra started to murmur incoherently, her hand swatting at Asami's in a sluggish manner.

The itch didn't subside, she must have been bitten by a bug or something.

"Mmurrr, stop moving!" Korra grumbled into Asami's neck, hand still swatting at Asami's. "I'm trying to sleep!"

The older girl huffed and glanced down at Korra incredulously, "You're kidding me, right?"

"What?" Korra mumbled, rubbing her eyes and tightening her arm around Asami's waist.

"You're angry at me for waking you up. You do realise you've woken me up three times in one night, right?" Asami said, a hint of humour and amusement in her voice.

Korra just nuzzled further into Asami's neck, voice still laced with sleep, "Mmm, if you say so. I'm sure I'd know if I woke you up."

Asami rolled her emerald eyes and shook her head slightly, hardly believing the words that were coming from the Avatar's mouth. "Korra, you snore, you can't keep still for less than an hour and you kick. I experienced all of that in one night. I think I might need to visit Kya so she can heal my bruises."

Korra pressed a kiss to Asami's neck and ghosted her finger tips over the smooth skin on Asami's arm, "It was still great sleeping beside you. It was perfect."

Asami couldn't keep up the annoyed facade and gave in to Korra's kind words and cuteness, "Even with the kicking, I still love sleeping beside you. Hopefully we can do it more often?" Asami asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course." Korra smirked into Asami's neck.

"Just less kicking next time, if you can manage." The CEO leant down to press a kiss atop Korra's forehead.

The Avatar, smirking, adjusted her head and placed a firm kiss on Asami's lips, "Deal with it."

Asami just smiled into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! A comment, feedback or kudos would be appreciated! Thanks so much nerds!


End file.
